


Learning the Hard Way

by Divine_Clementine



Series: Magical Girls Using Magic Inappropriately For Sure [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Homura becomes a size queen, Hyperinflation, Madoka is the forceful one for once, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_Clementine/pseuds/Divine_Clementine
Summary: After a successful witch hunt, Madoka and Homura find themselves faced with a growing problem as a mysterious force from the labyrinth unleashes their carnal desires. Madoka pulls out one of her biggest tricks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This would be around Homura's second time loop, where she's still only a rookie. I thought it'd be fun to have Madoka be the more forceful and experienced of the two in this fic. It's a little OoC, but aren't all fics like this? ;)

It was hard to resist looking at Homura as she panted on the ground, exhausted after another successful witch hunt. Homura was still learning, and her panting stemmed more from excited shock than any true tiredness. Being a magical girl had its privileges, after all.

Still, Madoka couldn’t keep herself from noticing the slight rise and fall of Homura’s chest as it heaved, the soft, round breasts hidden beneath the cream school blouse a tantalizing mystery. As she looked closer, she could see Homura’s nipples grow erect under the downpour of cold rain they had exited the witch’s labyrinth into. Madoka unconsciously licked her lips before realizing she’d been staring too long and embarrassedly glancing away.

Homura is very pretty, she couldn’t help thinking. She rubbed her legs together uncomfortably, trying to keep herself from looking back. She honestly contemplated asking Mami to show her a few more tricks, in case she ever plucked up the courage to ask Homura out. While Hitomi’s voice would, every now and then, pop into her mind about forbidden love, Madoka couldn’t help thinking she had a somewhat narrow viewpoint. Love was love, and Madoka didn’t believe anyone should judge another for something so silly. Sayaka summed it up to Hitomi’s strict and proper parents and didn’t begrudge the girl her views too much. Madoka had only tentatively brought her own possible budding sexuality up to Sayaka recently, but her friend had supported her full-heartedly.

It was nice to have other people understand, even if Sayaka was very much focused on Kyousuke. Mami was more than willing to experiment with her, pulling on prior experiences with other magical girls she’d had in the past. They really were capable of all sorts of things. Mami riding one of her guns to completion stuck out in Madoka’s mind, along with being tied to the bed with gleaming ribbons and having her pussy covered in icing before being licked clean by her mentor’s slick, skilled tongue.

She wanted to suck on Homura’s nipples. Just like Mami as she found her clit and suckled on it like a soft, delicious candy. It would be easy, so easy, to take her mouth and taste Homura, seek milk that could not be found, though Mami had magically conjured some once. She wanted to press Homura’s breasts together and watch them stretch, squeeze them, roll them in her hands while Homura’s flushed face stared back at her, thirsting for more.

They parted ways after a bit of talking, Homura heading home after refusing Mami’s offer of cake. She said she was going to make more bombs and hurried down the sidewalk, running in the rain. Madoka was almost hyper aware of the water trailing down Homura’s thighs.

“If you want, I can show you something special tonight,” Mami said, kind smile on her lips. “I’m sure she’d really love it.”

Madoka nodded hesitantly. Mami knew how to do so much, and she enjoyed the time they spent together. She hoped Homura would be like that with her, too. Perhaps all three of them? But first, just Homura. The selfish part of Madoka wanted desperately to consume every part of her. The first tastes deep inside her, reaching, grasping. There was guilt, but also happiness at the thought. Madoka could be exactly what Homura needed.

* * *

 

The witch had appeared without much warning, just as Madoka and Homura were finishing up their rounds. They had decided to split up tonight, Mami taking one part of the city while the rookies took the other. There had seemed to be several witches on the loose at once, and Mami felt Madoka had gained enough experience to work with Homura separately.

Mami was already engaging another witch, so Madoka and Homura bravely stepped through the entrance to the witch’s labyrinth. The interior was strange, a dark, pulsing pink, with endless tunnels that seemed almost alive, slick and trembling in the warm air. Each step was pronounced and moist, almost hot as they passed through narrow, meaty entrances. The familiars would appear every now and then, crawling along the walls like caterpillars, bulbous and pronounced on one end. Strange butterflies flew overhead, wings glittering in the low light. The caterpillar familiars seemed non-hostile, so the girls cautiously passed them.

They moved through several of these tunnels, each time exiting into narrower and narrower channels until it seemed as though the only way forward was for the two magical girls to press together and take slow, measured steps. Madoka could feel Homura’s breath on her neck, trembling and shallow as they inched along, almost not noticing the hole in the ground. Homura’s gasp shook her into awareness and she chided herself for being so distracted. Mami would be disappointed if she knew.

The hole in the ground was wide open, stretching the tunnel apart and giving only a brief glimpse into the depths below. With a sudden snap, the hole closed, puckering tightly until it was sealed. Homura had grasped onto Madoka in terror, clutching at her arm. Nothing else happened after the hole shut, leaving the girls to hold their breath until the hole began to ease open again, bit by bit.

“I think we need to go down,” Madoka said quietly. “I don’t see anywhere else to go.”

Homura nodded mutely, frown pronounced as she tried to steel her nerves. “I’ll stop time and we can go down together.”

“Great idea, Homura-chan!”

A wobbly smile and pleased blush appeared on Homura’s face, and Madoka felt her own heart flutter. It always felt so good to see Homura smile. The other girl always seemed to spend so much time worrying about her; Madoka was simply glad to see her face brighten with each new discovery as a magical girl.

As the hole reached its maximum diameter Homura pulled on her buckler, halting the world in its tracks. The pulsing walls had darkened into muted, shadowy greys while Madoka remained pleasantly grinning at her. Homura’s heart fluttered as she reached out to take Madoka’s hand, saying, “Don’t let go,” as Madoka was released from the stream of time as well. Homura carefully held Madoka through the gaping hole in the floor, lowering her as much as possible before letting go. Madoka’s body fell for a few seconds before returning to being frozen, which was quickly remedied as Homura maneuvered through the hole and grabbed hold of her as she descended.

The pair landed in a dark chamber, Homura’s shield clicking loudly in the silence as time resumed, revealing the deep red of the walls washed with throbbing green veins. The veins traveled to a conglomeration of variously-sized upside down ceramic flower planters, whose narrow draining holes were sprouted through with leafy pink perfume spritzers. At the center of the pots looked to be a tall, statuesque figure in glasses, standing before a school desk. A ragdoll made of rope and twine sat atop the desk, a leash of yarn tying it to the statue.

“That must be the witch,” Madoka whispered. Homura gulped, reaching into her shield for a bomb.

“I’m ready,” Homura said, looking to Madoka for reassurance. Even though Madoka was scared, she put on a brave face. Homura wanted to protect her, but she wanted to protect Homura, too.

* * *

 

The ragdoll had been a trap. It wasn’t until Homura had set bombs around the statue and destroyed it that the witch’s true form reared up in a cloud of pink, dusty perfume from the ground, assembling into a mass of shattered ceramic pieces and ivy leaves. The air was clogged with the pink perfume. Fearing that it might be flammable, Homura stood back and allowed Madoka to fire arrows of light at the mass of vines. When she noticed vines sneaking up around Madoka’s legs, she froze time and savagely sawed away at them with a butcher knife she’d nabbed from her kitchen.

After several shots the witch keeled over, bursting into pink dust and a grief seed. The labyrinth wavered and began to disappear around them, taking the strange, womb-like chamber with it.

Madoka collapsed to her knees with a sigh of relief. Her first successful witch hunt without Mami!

“We did it Homura-chan!” she said, turning to her friend. Except instead of finding a silently relieved Homura, she was pressed against the wall, face red. She panted heavily, glassy eyes staring ahead as her knees visibly shook. “H-homura?”

“Kaname-san…something feels wrong,” Homura gasped out, sliding down the brick wall of the dead-end alley they’d originally found the entrance of the labyrinth in. “I feel so hot.”

Madoka rushed over, feeling the other girl’s forehead before realizing her glove was in the way. She tore it off and returned her hand, startling at the heat she found there. “Are you sick? Did you get hurt?”

“No,” Homura gasped out, breath coming heavier as Madoka leaned in closer.

As Madoka looked at Homura’s sweating face, she realized she felt a bit off as well. Hot. Like the pleasant steam from a warm bath. This sensation seemed to intensify every few seconds. It was certainly strange. “I think I have it too,” Madoka admitted, pulling back.

She felt almost like she was in a fog. Madoka continued to stare at her ungloved hand, flexing her fingers as the warmth seemed to simmer under her skin. Homura whined, a needy noise that immediately had Madoka snapping her eyes forward and latching onto the sight of the other girl. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, and fell about her like a silky black tide. Her purple and grey outfit looked uncomfortably tight and hot, and she was desperately fumbling to undo the ribbon around her neck.

Madoka’s eyes trained on Homura’s chest, the breasts heaving, nipples erect. She felt so incredibly hot. Tempted. The loss of self-control was as exhilarating as it was terrifying. She wanted to reach out and grasp each small globe and make Homura whine. Always willing to out others first. But, maybe, just maybe, this time she could…?

“What’s wrong with us? Was it the witch?” Homura asked, staring vacantly at the opposite wall, tilting her head and exposing the smooth arch of her neck.

Oh no, was all Madoka could think. The burning inside her was coalescing into her stomach and lower. Deeper. Her very core shivered with need. Her thighs and quim ached, and she could feel herself growing sticky with want.

“Homura-chan,” Madoka whispered, though if it was to catch the other girl’s attention or to remind herself of the pure, shy Homura she wanted to protect she wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter. The burning was still there, and she was sure Homura could feel it too. Her slim legs had turned inward in an unconscious attempt to rub together.

Madoka inched forward, mouth dry as she felt her resolve slip away. She wanted it so badly. Homura must surely want it too? The way her eyes constantly drifted over to her, her quickening breath with each step Madoka took.

It wasn’t as elegant as Mami, but Madoka reached out, pressing her palm to Homura’s breast. She could feel the nipple beneath her blouse, hard and pressing out as though seeking freedom. Homura had stopped breathing at the contact, until Madoka twitched her fingers and she released a loud, keening moan.

“Kaname-san!” Homura yelped, face flushing a deep red at her high, reedy pitch. The confusion was visible on her face, but was slowly being overtaken by desperation.

Madoka twitched her hand again, running her gloved fingers under Homura’s long lapels and squeezing. Homura mewled and shivered under her touch despite the waning afternoon light sending warm beams into the alleyway.

“What’s wrong with me?!” Homura cried, clutching Madoka’s hand to her chest.

“I don’t know,” Madoka replied, gritting her teeth with the effort of keeping her hand in place, though her resolve crumbled when Homura leaned into the touch. She circled her thumbs around Homura’s nipples before pinching the hard buds. Homura crumpled at the action, releasing her transformation as her ass hit the ground and her back pressed to the alley’s brick wall.

Madoka couldn’t turn away from the sight of Homura’s upturned skirt, the white panties beneath soaked through with her juices. She could feel her own pussy lips growing slick, an unbearable pressure that screamed for attention. Homura began to cry, sobbing as the heat inside her boiled over; she grinded her ass against the alley’s pavement, the cotton of her panties catching and pulling aside to give Madoka brief glimpses of her sweet, drooling snatch.

Despite wanting to tend to her own need, Madoka released her transformation and kneeled down, hovering over Homura. She could smell the other girl’s shampoo, and the musk after all their fighting, and faint traces of the light floral-scented perfume that had flooded the witch’s chamber. Trembling, she reached out, pressing her dainty fingers to Homura’s panty-covered crotch.

Homura stilled at the motion, but then jerked her hips up as Madoka increased the pressure and began running her hand up and down her crotch. The sensation was overwhelming. Homura could only focus on the heat and the gentle fingers prodding at her nethers. It felt so wonderful. And Madoka was doing it! She had had dreams, but never imagined that Madoka could be interested.

A strange, warbling cry slipped Homura’s throat as Madoka pulled the panties aside and assaulted her clit with the same careful pinches she had performed on her nipples. Homura could see stars quickly building in her eyes, much faster than any of the times she’d played with herself in the past. Whatever was driving this carnal need had made her incredibly sensitive. Part of her didn’t mind, so long as it was Madoka there, running her perfect fingers against her pussy lips, cheeks red and lips parted in need.

“I—I can help,” Homura stuttered, pulling herself from the wall and going for the clear gap between Madoka’s thighs created by her kneeling. This was too bold, a distant voice in Homura’s mind cried, but the rest of her mind simply surged forward with an incomprehensible need.

Madoka moaned, grinding down on Homura’s questing fingers as they touched her own lacey pink panties. Mami had called them cute and had then proceeded to fling them aside, once. She wished she could do the same to Homura’s, which kept sliding and pushing against her fingers as they attempted to wiggle lower, probing Homura’s tight opening. Making a decision, Madoka grabbed at the soaked panties and began to pull, tipping Homura over as her pelvis was dragged forward. Madoka didn’t know she’d had the brute force in her, but that thought was pushed aside as the panties were pulled down to Homura’s knees, revealing a pink, luscious pussy and a neatly trimmed mound. Madoka could feel something tightening inside her, an urgent desire to shove something against that snatch and make Homura scream.

Maybe her hand again? Her face? No. Something more.

Madoka shimmied out of her own panties, drawing them down and over her loafers. Homura, catching on, did the same, spreading her legs at the freedom. The cold air felt incredible and thrilling on her pussy. She felt hot and naughty, letting Madoka see her secret garden in a dirty alley that anyone could pass by. Had she always been this shameless? No, no, it had to be whatever was making her do this.

She waited for Madoka to continue where she’d left off, but realized Madoka was only staring fixedly at her pussy lips. Though her earlier ministrations had quelled the heat somewhat, it was returning, driving Homura’s mind to a single point. She slipped her hand to her crotch, fingering her clit and staring unabashedly at Madoka’s skirt, imagining what would lie underneath. Her juices began to cover her fingers, and Homura thought about swirling them around her butthole. She’d done it several times during her own sessions, dreaming about Madoka’s tongue circling her ass to prep her. She tried to wiggle a finger in, feeling her channel tighten around the tip of the digit, much more easily than such an intrusion would usually incur. Despite the ease of entry, her hole still felt like a hot vice. She was so focused on pushing another digit in that she nearly forgot about Madoka. She looked up at the other girl, wondering what the display might be doing to her pure-hearted friend, only to be met with the sight of her friend’s skirt, slightly lifted by something long protruding from underneath.

“What is that, Kaname-san?” Homura asked, startled as the thing bobbed beneath the fabric.

Madoka smiled. “It’s something I learned from Mami-san. I’m still new at it, but I’m going to make you feel good, Homura, don’t worry.”

She lifted the skirt daintily, revealing the solid, jutting cock beneath. It was at least five inches long, but still seemed to be growing. Homura was taken aback at the sight but equally aroused as Madoka’s glazed eyes practically drilled into her pussy. What would it be like to be filled with a cock? Madoka’s cock? Probably wonderful, Homura couldn’t help but think. If it was Madoka, it was sure to be great. She could feel the walls of her pussy clenching in anticipation, the burning heat inside her building rapidly. The sight of Madoka’s dick was sending her into a frenzy, spiraling out of control.

“I need it,” Homura gasped out, jutting her hips forward and spreading her legs as widely as she could. Madoka’s veiny cock jolted, seemingly in agreement, spurting a bit of pre-cum.

Madoka knelt down, shuffling to hover her groin over Homura’s. She could practically feel the heat radiating off of the other girl, warming her drenched pussy lips and stiffening her girlcock. Though she was new to it, she reminded herself of Mami’s own penis, its size as it protruded out and sprung from her panties like a stallion. Just the thought caused the cock to grow another inch.

Homura moaned as Madoka’s mushroom head dipped to touch her clit, throwing her head back and almost braining herself on the alley wall behind her. If Madoka didn’t hurry, she wasn’t sure she could keep herself from pushing the girl down and riding the cock herself. She could feel her mouth watering, and her core quivered. Her mind couldn’t get the thought of the cock entering her out of her head.

“Please, Kaname-san!” she begged, thrusting her pelvis up to sandwich her pussy lips around Madoka’s beefy dog. Madoka nodded, sure that her friend really wanted to go this far, and began rubbing her dick against Homura’s juicy folds, teasing the girl relentlessly until the rod was mostly covered in pussy juice.

Homura’s panting prompted Madoka to position herself at her entrance, pressing the mushroom head gently against her hole. It felt so incredibly good to be even this near to entering Homura. Madoka almost came at the thought, gulping in air desperately as Homura’s squirming pushed her cock closer. Steeling herself, Madoka pushed in, gritting her teeth at the sensation of her bulbous-headed cock breaching Homura’s sweet, innocent hole.

Homura groaned, feeling her opening beginning to stretch as the thick meat pushed in, a heavy pressure point that pulled all her heat and senses to the entry of Madoka’s shaft. “A-ah, it’s going in!”

Madoka stopped for a second to breathe in deeply, and then thrust forward slightly, shoving an inch into Homura, afraid to hurt her. Instead of the tears of pain she expected, Homura seemed to go wild, whining and wailing at the sensation filling her hole. Encouraged, Madoka continued, each thrust shoving in another inch as her growing dong filled the cramped space and pressed against Homura’s cervix.

“It feels so tight, Homura-chan,” Madoka whispered, staring raptly at where her penis met Homura’s quim. Homura nodded, eyes teary with pleasure. “You okay?”

“I want it so much deeper, Kaname-san,” Homura whispered back, wiggling her hips on the shaft and making Madoka grunt at the sensation. She wanted Madoka to fill her completely, with her cock, her tongue, her fingers, her jizz. Anything! She was an empty hole needing to be filled.

Madoka could feel her dick twitch at the words, hips barely restrained. Homura’s chest was heaving as she moaned, dragging her bare bottom against the pavement to smash her pelvis further against Madoka’s mound. Her own heat was becoming unbearable. Was this the torture Homura was feeling? It was an inferno raging in her slit, pulsing and shuddering as it heated her girlcock like a poker in a fire.  She was so afraid to hurt Homura, but it was becoming impossible to wait.

“Kaname-san, please!” Homura begged, chocking on a sob.

Startling, Madoka snapped her hips back, evacuating her wiener from Homura’s tunnel, leaving just the engorged tip to pry the channel apart. She grunted as she thrust forward, re-piercing Homura’s hungry snatch and earning a happy cry from her lips. The action sent Madoka’s nerves buzzing, lighting her dick with a wonderful squeeze of pressure and friction. Homura’s walls fluttered around her heavy pole, sucking her in and pulling her toward her waiting womb.

“Yes! Yes!” Homura whimpered, meeting Madoka’s thrust and rotating her hips. Madoka pulled back and rammed her again, the tip of her cock mashing against her cervix like a bull. What would have been a painful collision was transformed into mind-numbing pleasure by whatever magic the witch had cast on them. Madoka could feel her pre-cum gushing out, washing Homura’s walls. Homura felt tighter with each forward push. She had thought perhaps Homura really was getting tighter, but realized the girth of her own cock was expanding as she slowly lost control.

“Homura-chan, you feel so good. You like getting my cock inside you?”

“Y-yes, Kaname-san,” Homura responded, breathless as another thrust nearly tipped her glasses off her nose. “I want you inside me. Don’t stop!”

“I’m gonna cum inside you, Homura-chan,” Madoka said, plunging her dick in again, increasing her pace and watching as Homura’s clothed tits jiggled at the onslaught. “You could get pregnant, and I’ll suck on your boobs when they get nice and big. You’ll get big, just like my mom did, and I’ll have to bend you over to f-fuck you.”

Homura barely noticed the stuttered word, lost in a haze of pleasure. Madoka tried to hold back her embarrassment, uncertain of where the words were coming from. It felt good to say them to Homura, incredibly dirty but also sexy. She could feel her own vulva dampening further at her wicked thoughts.

“Make me pregnant!” Homura screamed, arching her back as Madoka shoved at her g-spot with her cock’s blunt tip. “I want your baby! Fuck me harder Kaname-san!”

Madoka increased her pace, practically bruising Homura’s cunt with the force of her impact. Her shaft easily pierced Homura’s vagina, pulling back and then being sucked into the welcoming warmth. Her walls were tightening again, and Madoka could feel an incredible, hot pressure pit itself in her groin, ready to burst. “H-homura-chan, I—“

She came, blasting Homura’s cervix with a thick, creamy load. Homura gasped, writhing at the sensation, vision going white as she climaxed. She didn’t realize her mouth was agape, drool puddling down her cheek. Madoka clamped her pelvis against Homura’s, keeping her cock firmly inside the other girl’s cunt as she unloaded her massive supply into the girl’s uterus.

Madoka caught her breath when she finished, leaning back from Homura’s twitching form, semi-flaccid cock pulling free from the stretched pussy, releasing a torrent of cum onto the alley’s ground. The unbearable heat was receding, pulling back into her core. She could breathe for a moment, staring at Homura’s debauched face as the girl slowly came back from her high.

She was sure it would be enough to quench whatever strange magic had pushed them headfirst into their lusty carnal desires, only to suck in a pained breath as the heat returned three-fold, taking back her cock and stiffening it to diamond-hardness. Madoka could feel herself slipping, staring at Homura’s used hole, the cum dripping out of it, and down to her butthole, quivering. It would be so tight. A perfect sheath for her rod.

Madoka unthinkingly flipped Homura over, ignoring the girl’s groans as her abused hips shifted.

“Kaname-san, ah—what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Homura-chan,” Madoka murmured distractedly, gazing at the perfectly puckered hole presented to her as Homura attempted to climb to her knees. The cum and pussy juices that had leaked from her slit painted her ass beautifully.

She lined up the head of her cock, pressing firmly against the other girl’s bunghole. Homura gasped, trying to pull away. “Kaname-san, wait! I-I feel better now, please--!”

Madoka thrust forward at the word ‘please,’ mind blank but for the pleasure of splitting Homura’s ass in two with her mighty girlcock.

“Aaaaugh! Auugh no!” Homura screamed, feeling the girthy rod easily enter her back door. It was a blinding amount of pain, her previous orgasm fading as a wave of pressure engulfed her rear. “It hurts! Please stop!”

“Sorry, Homura-chan. I can’t stop until I fill you up,” Madoka replied, pushing more of her pecker into the tight channel. “I’ll make sure you feel so full…”

Fresh tears spilled from Homura’s eyes as her friend’s shaft pierced her last sanctum, worming up to her rectum, a hot, throbbing member invading her from the inside. Just as the tearing pain reached a crescendo she could feel the witch’s heat return, coiling around her mind like a leash, connecting the pain with pleasure once more. Madoka’s juicy cock had slathered her insides with the perfume. Suddenly the ache transformed into mind-numbing joy, and she began panting as her quim screamed for more.

Madoka continued to thrust into Homura’s ass, loving the way the poop chute sucked her in deeply before she pulled herself free, only to drill her boner in faster on the next pass. Homura’s cries had turned to heady, needy wailing once more. Her hair had loosened from its braids, falling like a waterfall against her back. Her glasses clattered off her nose, landing with a clink into their previous mess of cum.

Madoka continued to thrust, eagerly watching the new sight of Homura’s ass undulating as it struck her pelvis, cheeks flailing as the pole pierced and spread them, the tight asshole stretched. Slowly Madoka began to pour more magic into the cock, watching in fascination as the cock’s girth’s expanded the puckered hole. Homura screamed in rapture as she felt her anus expand. Satisfied as her girth reached the width of a soda can, Madoka next worked on the length, smiling dopily as she pulled Homura’s ass to her mound and let the cock grow inside her.

Homura could hardly describe the sensation of the living cock moving inside her, pushing far past her rectum and into her colon. The length began to press against the front of her abdomen, and a visible lump formed, the outline of Madoka’s cock silhouetted.

“A-augh, i—it’s soooo big! I’ll split apart!” Homura cried, mind half-gone as Madoka began to thrust the still-growing cock once more. Madoka ignored her, heaving Homura’s pelvis up to better angle her schlong for penetration. The savage assault on her colon left Homura’s arms weak, and she allowed her ass to be held aloft while her breasts and face were pushed into the ground. Her tongue lolled as Madoka’s dick felt like it grew another inch and pressed deeply into her stomach, stretching her to the limit. “I want all of it!”

Madoka complied, quickening her pace and ramming the monstrous tool into Homura’s ass-pussy. The loud slap of skin echoed in the alley, intermingled with Homura’s pleas for more cock and Madoka’s grunting as her penis chugged along in Homura’s butthole.

After what felt like an eternity Madoka’s rabid anaconda began to twitch and shudder, expanding inside Homura ‘s hole, writhing for release. Homura screamed as Madoka released her load, pussy spasming at the onslaught. Madoka’s cum jetted out of her tool like a geyser, hammering Homura’s insides and filling her with torrents of sperm. The pressure from her release began a series of orgasms within Homura, her walls contracting in hopes of gripping another strapping cock to completion. The orgasms rocked her to her core, causing her to squirt her juices shamelessly to spatter against the ground.

Madoka held Homura still, pumping her full of cum. The previously tight space began to expand with the pressure, ballooning Homura’s abdomen outward, giving her a slightly pregnant appearance. Madoka could feel Homura’s cum-heavy stomach, rippling as the cum sloshed within her as Madoka continued to thrust. She had been amplifying her load with magic, keeping the flow going to make sure Homura could be thoroughly stuffed. The thrusting petered out for a second as the throbbing heat from the witch’s magic subsided, but then returned once more, hardening the dick and returning Homura to a crying mess as Madoka prepared for another round.

* * *

 

Around the corner of the alley, out of sight, Mami watched the two, furiously fingering her own pussy as Madoka grabbed Homura by her blouse and ripped the garment free, exposing tits half knocked from her bra. She bit her lip, moving to tweak her own nipples on her generous bosom.

A particularly hard cry from Homura had her thrusting her fingers into her snatch, vying for completion. She at least wanted to be slightly satisfied before stepping out to stop her trainee magical girls. Or, at the very least, join them.

**Author's Note:**

> May write other installments featuring Mami and Madoka's exploration or maybe Mami joining in and teaching Homura some new tricks. Written for fun if the odd language didn't give it away. My friends suggested it and I couldn't help but incorporate it. Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
